The Daughter of the Imprints
by phoenixmoon25572
Summary: Hailey is a girl who has many powers and is able to shape shift into any animal she wants. One day when she is in Forks, Washington she runs into a group of vegetarian vampires and some wolf shape-shifters. Will Hailey be able to find love?
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

All I see is green as I run through the dark forest. The sun is shining through the branches of the trees and the animals are all out. All in all today was the most beautiful day I had seen so far in Forks. I felt like I was being watched but I had to stop as I came up to my meadow. Yes, I said MY meadow. The other day my pack and I were exploring the area and came across this meadow filled with flowers that were millions of colors. No two flowers were the same and that made this meadow one of a kind. I have been visiting ever since then and for some reason I felt like I knew the place. It was if I had been there before, like déjà vu. As I take in the scenery something in the air shifts.

A flash of white catches my eye and just like that I am running again. The trees are zooming by as I run to catch the vampire. This vampire had straight red hair that flowed behind her as she ran. If she hadn't just killed a human I might have tried to talk to her to see if she was a "good" vampire but that isn't how we work. Anything that is a threat to the humans in the world had to be eliminated or else the vampires will take over the world.

I am probably getting ahead of myself. My name is Hailey Black and this is the story of my life.


	2. Ember and the Pack

**I unfortunately don't own twilight! I just own my characters! This is my first fanfiction so please let me know what I can do to make it better. Also any ideas you might have for the story please let me know. Thanks!**

Chapter 1

Hailey Black…the name of the orphan who currently lives in Forks, Washington. That is how I think of myself everyday. The girl who's parents gave her up to protect her. Yes, I know who my parents are but I don't know where they are. My parents are Jacob Black and Renesmee Cullen. My dad is full Quileute and is a wolf shape-shifter. My mom is half human and half vampire. I know what you are thinking. I am half Quileute or Native American. I am also a quarter human and a quarter vampire. This makes me very unique and very wanted. Not every Quileute is a shape shifter so the wolves in La Push are already unique but add in the fact that I am part vampire and everyone wants you. The Volturi have been after me ever since I was born which is why my parents gave me up. They thought that if they gave me away then the Volturi wouldn't be able to find me but they always are able to find people with powers. My power is that I can copy other people's abilities. For example I met a vampire in Alaska who had the power to control the elements. I unconsciously copied his power and was able to make it even stronger. I am also able to shape shift into any animal I want but that takes a lot of effort and if I do shift I normally fall unconscious. My shape-shifting relies on visualization. If it is something I can see then its something I can become. My favorite form is the white wolf. This form takes no energy to shift into and it makes me feel free and in control of my life.

The first time I shifted or phased was when I was 5 years old and I went into an elephant form. I remember seeing one in a book and wanting to know how it moved because it was so big. Next thing I know I became an elephant. I was able to shift back into a human a few hours later and then I began to experiment. I learned that I was able to transform into anything I wanted whether it was a fish, a bird, or even a unicorn but I always fell unconscious after being in these other forms for awhile. This was the best part of being half-Quileute. My dad was the Alpha of the shape-shifters down in La Push so I have Alpha blood in me. This blood made me an automatic leader in many situations. The first time I really had to be a leader was when my first pack brother, Tristan, phased. Tristan wasn't like me. He was adopted when he was younger so he doesn't remember who his parents are but he does know that they had to give him up because they didn't have enough money to take care of him. When he first phased at 17 he shifted into a large eagle. I was in wolf form at the time and I could hear all his thoughts swirling through his head. I had to explain everything to him and let him into my mind so I could share everything I knew. Tristan instantly respected me when he heard my story. He became my beta and we traveled all across the world defeating vampires. The next person to phase was James. We met James in Alabama where there were some vampires creating a large coven. James phased when he was 18 years old and vampires got too close to his house. He phased into a large black bear. He was able to pin down a vampire in less then five seconds because of his strength. James joined my pack and his thoughts blended in with ours almost as if they had always been there. Jamie was the next to phase into a wolf, like me, in California. Jamie was only 15 years old when she phased which was younger then Tristan and James. When she joined the pack she became the little sister that all of us had always wanted. Lastly Amy and Joey joined the pack at 13 years old. They both shifted into tigers in Colorado on their way home from school. They were so shocked when I started to talk to them through our mind link. We became a big happy family after Amy and Joey joined. They both brought out the mother in me and the older siblings in the others.

We moved to Forks, Washington when we were following the red-headed leech. We were following her because we learned that she was going to create an army of vampires with powers to defeat this clan of vegetarian vampires. When we heard this we began to "study" her. We were able to learn her habits and information about her. Her name was Ember. She had been created in 1789 and originally traveled all over the world with her sister Victoria. In 1895 Victoria found James who became her mate and Ember found Laurent who became her mate. They all traveled together until Ember got separated from them in Italy. Ember continued to travel and search for them. Unfortunately when she arrived in Oregon she heard a group of nomads talking to each other about the battle between a red-headed vampire and a group of vegetarian vampires. Ember had the power to search someone's mind and to control fire. So she searched the nomads mind and saw a picture of her sister Victoria and what had happened to her, James, and Laurent. She immediately went out and started to create an army to defeat the vampires and werewolves who killed her sister and mate. A few months later Ember heard that the human girl who Victoria was after had become a vampire with a child who was half human-half vampire. Ember then incorporated this child into her plan. If she killed the child then all the vampires would be so upset that they wouldn't be able to fight properly. This was her plan and we had to stop it.

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile but I want to make sure my next chapter makes sense. **

Alpha- leader of the pack (Hailey)

Beta- second in command (Tristan)

Third- third in command ( James)


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while but I had so many finals to study for! I'll try to update more now that it's almost summer. I have one more final on Tuesday so after that I will try to update a lot more. **

**Also I now have two stories posted but I'm not sure which one I should work on first. I have ideas for both stories as well as ideas for a Harry Potter story. Please private message me or review to let me know what you think I should do!**

We finally made it to Forks after over 8 hours of running and driving. The car ride was pure torture. Tristan wouldn't stop singing 95 bottles of beer on the wall until I threatened to destroy his x-box. I even had to hit him repeatedly until he finally shut up.

We arrived at La Push and pulled into a dirt driveway that lead up to a gorgeous house. It was over two stories and had 15 rooms. The best part was that each room was different. Some of the rooms had the walls painted solid colors, others had murals on the walls, and others had nothing on the walls. The other good thing was that the backyard was huge and lead right into the woods.

The second we got out of the car all hell broke loose.

"I call the room with the best view!"

"I call the room with the horses on the wall!"

"I call the room with the biggest closet!"

"I call the room with the best T.V.!"

These comments continued on until my head felt like it was going to explode.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" I screamed. The whole pack quieted down at my alpha command in less than a minute. "ok now here's what we are going to do. Since I am the alpha I am going to go inside and pick my room. Then once I come back down you are all going to go upstairs and pick your rooms without killing each other ok?" I said with a deadly calm voice. Everyone agreed and I went into the house. I went upstairs first to pick my room. I had to look through the whole first floor before I finally found the perfect room for me. The room I picked was huge with a king sized bed, a walk-in closet, and a large window with a bench under it. IT WAS PERFECT!

"I picked my room! You can all fight to the death for the best room now!" I called down the stairs. The stomping of feet met my ears and then just like that I was on the floor with my pack scrambling to get their stuff into their favorite rooms.

"Thanks for helping me up you guys" I said sarcastically knowing they could all hear me. I quickly got off the floor and started to unpack my car. I carried three boxes at a time into my room before going into the living room where the boys were setting up the new furniture.

"Are you guys hungry yet?" I asked.

"YES!"

"FOOD!"

"ok I get it I'll go to the store after I run a perimeter check!"

After saying that, I ran outside and into the woods in our backyard. The best part of being a shifter and half vampire is that your clothes stay on your human form. So when I shift back into a human later I'll still have all my clothes on. I decided to shift into my wolf form before I took off into the woods.

I started to make a perimeter around what I knew was the borders of La Push. I had almost surrounded the whole perimeter without any trouble until I came to some cliffs with a river in between. This was the border that the Cullens weren't allowed to cross after they signed the Treaty with the La Push wolves. I started to fly over the cliffs when I caught a sweet scent. I quickly checked the direction that the scent was heading in before letting out a loud howl. As I let out the howl I thought to myself that I was so lucky to have a leech here on the day we moved in. (notice the sarcasm)

**Sorry that this is short! I hope you still like it though. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 2

**Okay here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 2

Derrick's POV

My name is Derrick Uley and I am the alpha of the La Push pack. About 20 years ago the La push pack split into two with my dad Sam Uley as one alpha and Jacob Black as the other alpha. After a few years the two packs reunited with Sam as the alpha because Jacob Black wanted to travel with his imprint Renesmee Cullen. Eventually my dad wanted to stop phasing to be with my mom and grow old. He stopped phasing when he was about 27. After that many of the original wolf pack began to stop phasing and began to settle down with their own imprints. Then us kids were born! I was born on January 15 and became alpha when I was 15. My two best friends Harry Junior (son of Seth and Maya Clearwater) and Andrew (Son of Embry and Andrea Call) also joined the pack at the age of 15. Harry became my beta and Andrew became my third. After we phased many other kids started to follow. After a few months Greg Ateara, Cassie Michaels, Brandon Clearwater, Collin Matthews, and Johanna May all became wolves too. We all look different in wolf form. I am a huge black wolf, Harry is a sandy wolf, Andrew is a silver wolf, Greg is a brown wolf, Cassie is a light grey wolf, Brandon is a tan wolf, Collin is a grey wolf with white spots, and Johanna is a black wolf with grey spots. We all make up the La Push pack.

-**Back to the Story**-

Today the whole pack and our families were hanging out at First Beach. Us guys were fooling around and pushing each other into the water. The girls were talking on shore and our parents were setting up for the bonfire we were suppose to have tonight. All the guys were getting tired of playing in the water so we stopped to play some football. The teams were me, Harry, and Andrew against Collin, Brandon, and Greg.

"Pass it here!" Collin yelled out when Brandon got the ball. "Ugh" Just like that Andrew tackled him to the ground making him miss the ball.

"Better luck next time pup" Harry called out. All of us laugh before we hear

"Dinner!"

We all quickly ran and got our food before sitting down to listen to the legends that my Dad told.

"As you know the Quileutes are…" my Dad started when all of a sudden we hear a wolf howling the alarm that a leech is in the area.

"Let's go" I said

"Wait! Who's starting the alarm? We're all here." Cassie replied.

All of us looked around and sure enough everyone was here so who could be sounding the alarm?

"It doesn't matter who is sounding the alarm. Whoever that is needs our help and if there is a leech on our land that we have to protect everyone from it!" I said.

"Now let's go!"

We all then ran off into the woods to see who sounded the alarm and warned us of the leech.

**Sorry if it's not that good! I had a hard time writing in a boy's POV but hopefully I'll get better at it! Please review and let me know what you think. **


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hailey's POV

I started to chase the leech along the side of the cliffs until my pack shows up. All of a sudden the leech jumps across the cliffs to the other side and just stands there smirking at me. That's when I recognize her.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk right off her face" I thought to myself.

I leap over to the other side and start to chase after Ember, the vampire, again. Then I hear other voices joining me in my head.

"Where's the leech?" James asked

"Right by the cliffs I showed you that marks the borders of La Push and Forks." I replied just before the leech jumped back over the border to the La Push side.

"Pick a side you damn leech" I thought angrily.

"Why would she do that when it makes it harder for us to catch her?" Amy asked

"She wouldn't do it but it would make it easier for us" Tristan said "We're almost there" he added.

Just as they lined up alongside me I felt another presence in my mind so I look around to see if everyone in my pack is phased.

"Is everyone here?" I asked Tristan.

"Umm… Yep everyone's here. Why?" (Tristan)

"Someone phased in but it is probably an alpha of another pack and that's why only I can feel it. Hold on I'll check it out. Make sure to keep an eye on the leech" I ordered.

Then I blocked my mind just like I taught the rest of my pack to do if there is a mind reading leech around. It's actually really easy. All you have to do is picture either a box or a brick wall. You can put all of your thoughts either in the box or behind the brick wall. This helps protect them from mind readers and other pack members. I did this really quickly before allowing myself to open my mind to the other alpha. I also used my mind reading ability to hear the thoughts of the members of the other pack.

"Who howled?" I heard a young voice ask.

"I don't know Collin but I smell a leech so maybe they were warning us" an older voice replied.

"You never know Derrick. Someone might be trying to lead us away from La Push so other vampires can attack it" another voice said.

"I guess we will just have to trust our instincts and my instincts say to follow the scent and see who called us" Derrick said.

Everything was silent for a few minutes so I started to pay more attention to my pack and the leech in front of me.

"The other pack is on there way" I told my pack.

"Okay we will definitely need them because this leech is fast" Joey said as the leech switched sides again.

"Let's get her!" James yelled out.

That's when the real chase began. The pack followed her back and forth over the border until finally we heard the stomping of feet on the ground.

I opened my mind to the other pack and said "It's about time you guys got here"

"Whoa! Who is that? Is that another girl?" Collin said.

"It doesn't matter who I am! I just need you guys to get here before…."

At that moment Ember jumped in front of me and kicked me right into a tree. I swear I heard my ribs crack when I hit the tree. It hurt so badly! I slumped down onto the ground for a minute before I slowly got to my feet.

"Are you okay?" I heard a young girl's voice say.

She must be from the other pack I thought. "Yeah I'm okay. I might have a concussion and a few broken ribs but I'm okay."

"You should stay there while my pack handles the leech." Derrick said.

"No! I'm going to fight this damn leech that for some reason keeps coming into the area." I replied angrily.

"Fine but don't blame me when you get hurt more" Derrick said.

"Fine!" I said back angrily before pushing him and the rest of his pack out of my mind.

"Let's finish her!" I said.

Just as I finished saying that the leech jumped across the border before spinning in place and disappearing into thin air.

"Darn it!" I yelled out.

"Everyone meet in the clearing." I ordered

Everyone silently ran into the clearing where we sat to talk about what happened with the leech and how to fight better next time. As we were talking about the chase the other pack slipped inside the clearing.

"What were you thinking? Why did you fight with broken ribs?" Derrick yelled.

"I did just fine! I chased her just like you and I didn't see you getting her either!" I yelled back.

"Well… that was just because I was worried that you and your pack would mess us up or turn on us!"

"Well we didn't so …" I trailed off when I looked into his eyes and saw just a pool of never ending chocolate.

"O….M….G" I heard Amy say.

That was when I knew that I had just imprinted on a total stranger who was a werewolf, an alpha, and named Derrick.

"Omg" I repeated.

**Thanks for all the reviews! You guys really motivated me to keep writing and posting. Please let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. The summer has been crazy and with the start of school everything has just been so busy. I will try to update more but please keep reviewing!**

Derrick and I stood there looking at each other for a few minutes before Joey finally snapped us both out of it by saying

"So you're our new male alpha?"

Derrick actually looked a little shocked and shy when Joey said that. I quietly thought about it to myself. When a pack has a male alpha and he mates with someone then that person becomes the alpha female but it is very rare to have a female alpha so I don't know what is suppose to happen.

"uuummm…. I…..ummm…" Derrick stuttered. _Awwww! He was just too cute!_ I thought to myself.

"Yes he is Joey." I said with a small smile.

"Well this is great and all but I don't know who you are!" Cassidy said a little angrily.

"Sorry! Um… How about we go in position order? I'm Hailey Black, I'm seventeen, and I'm Alpha." I started before everyone started introducing themselves.

"Tristan, I'm seventeen, and Beta."

"James, I'm nineteen, and third"

"Jamie and I'm fifteen."

"Amy and I'm thirteen"

"Joey and I'm also thirteen"

Shouts of "Hi", "Hey", and "Nice to meet you" filled the air. "What about you guys" I said but the whole time I was staring at Derrick.

"Okay guys in position order. My name is Derrick Uley, I'm seventeen, and I'm alpha"

"Harry Clearwater, seventeen, and beta"

"Andrew Call, seventeen, and I'm third"

"Greg Ateara, sixteen"

"Cassie Michaels, I'm twenty."

"Brandon Clearwater, fifteen"

"Collin Matthews, thirteen"

"Johanna May, and I'm thirteen"

We all said hi before sizing each other up. Both packs looked very different. With my pack being shifters from all over America we all looked very different and the shifter gene just was just something that bonded us. The Quileute pack was different. They all came from La Push so they all had the same general look about them like the dark hair and golden skin. But all in all the other pack was beautiful. The guys were very handsome with Derrick being the hottest and the girls were beautiful. After a few minutes I finally decided to break the silence.

"So…. Why don't we all hang out at the beach?"

"That sounds fine with me but Brandon and Andrew have to patrol." Derrick quickly replied almost like he expected me to take back the offer if he waited a second.

"Okay and I'll let James and Joey go with you guys on patrol." I said to Brandon and Andrew. "Maybe they can get a better look at the area and learn the patrol patterns that way you guys don't have to patrol as much"

"Thanks Hails" Derrick said sounding grateful. "Anytime" I replied breathlessly getting lost into his eyes all over again.

"So… let's go to the beach!" Joey said excitedly!

We all laughed before we started walking to the beach.


End file.
